Sister
by celestial-alchemist14
Summary: Ed and Al meet their half ishbalan little sister here, she also just happens to be the only way for Ed to get Al's body back.oh and Ed is going to be betrayed by his own blood when they decide a romance is taking too long.
1. really?

Hi my name is Celestial-alchemist14.Im just gonna let you know some things about the story before I get started…okay now bear with me hear this is my first fic ever and im only thirteen so tell me what you think although im probably no that good.

This story is about how Ed and Al meet their half-Ishbalan baby sister, her name is Ellen Elric just to let you know. Also it's to tell you how they got Al's body back the only reason im even bothering with this fic is cause she is gonna help out in other fics. Now she maybe a little different in other stories but its just to say what she looks like etc.

Sorry I don't own fma…yet.

"Talking" 'thinking' _flashbacks_

……………………………**..Really?…………………………….**

'**Finally back in central' thought they young blond as he walked down the street watching the sun take shelter behind the buildings. 'After 3 months in that rundown town and meeting 3 things I'd hoped never to meet again.' The blonde sighed and looked up at his younger brother, the metal suit of armor, waiting for any type of sound out of him but they had barely said anything to each other since they met the three homunculi after 2 years.**

"**Brother can't we wait to report to Mustang later its getting late." Asked Alphonse who continued the walk until they faced the large white building itself.**

"**Sorry Al but you know how Mustang gets if we don't report upon return" replied Ed as he began up the steps it should only take a few minutes Al you could always wait for me in the barracks."**

"**No brother I'll go with you its not a big deal" said A in haste.**

**The 2 brothers made there way up the steps and began heading to their Colonel's office. But upon opening the door everyone around seemed to be running hectically as if looking for something. Usually at this time people were turning in for the day but now…well you get the picture.**

"**OW" Ed was pushed against the floor as a rushing Major Armstrong came rushing by into poor Edward.**

"**Ah back so soon Elric nice to see you again but no time to chat I must be off." With a quick greeting to Alphonse he rushed off down the hall.**

"**Okay" they said in unison.**

**Not five minutes later though both Riza and Hughes came running down the same hallway and passed both brothers up. Okay maybe just a busy day but it was weird when Maes didn't even stop to show off his trademark pictures of Elysia. They continued their walk for another 10 minutes until they finally reached the colonels office. Without knocking the two walked in on a very angry and upset flame alchemist.**

"**What do you mean you can't fine her? She has been missing since this morning and you haven't found her yet? Damn you all she better be found soon I want her in this office before the end of this night." Mustang slammed the phone down on its receiver and looked up to reveal the 2 Elrics. One who had already taken the liberty of sitting on the 4 seated couch on the right side of his room.**

"**What's wrong Mustang finally wake up to see a women hadn't stayed for seconds?" Replied Ed with a small smirk.**

"**I'm sorry Fullmetal did you say something I cant exactly hear you from down there." True at 17 Ed was still only maybe oh 5'1", but we know our Edo-kun so it took Al some quick reflexes to get to his brother before he got to Mustang. Roy merely sat at his desk and smirked at the fuming alchemist. Before Ed could come up with a comeback for this smart- ass colonel the door flew open. **

**Through the door were revealed Riza leading in and Hughes then Armstrong holding a small struggling figure.**

"**Let go of me damnit you got me already now just let go." The figures voice was most definantly feminine. Armstrong let go of the figure she stood and showed to be no higher than exactly 5 feet so 1 inch smaller than Ed. The girls hair was held in the same fashion as Ed's, but it was such a pale blond it almost seemed white. Her face could also have been Ed's, golden orbs replaced her eyes and the glare she gave the room set it. She was a lithe girl wearing a black long jacket, but what intrigued Ed was that it bore the same insignia of the serpent and the cross, (a/n okay the jacket is exactly like Ed's long red one only its black and the insignia is red) and a black mid-riff wife beater then past her toned stomach came red shined black leather pants followed by a pair of black combat boots. She bore only one piece of jewelry upon her fair skin, just slightly darker than Ed's, it was a silver chain and silver crescent moon that bore a silver star in the middle of the star was a red stone surrounded by glass.**

**The girl looked up at Ed and the rest and sighed than sat next to Ed and relaxed closing her eyes.**

"**Edward, Alphonse I would like you to meet Major Ellen Elric, Celestial Alchemist, your little sister." Said Mustang eyeing Ed as he spoke a smirk clear as day on his face.**

** please oh please I beg review so I know how bad I am thx.**


	2. flashback chp

Sorry the last chapter was so short. Ill try and make it up with this one it s just going to be a bunch of flashbacks. So here we go.

Remember I don't own fma…yet.

…………………………….Ishbalan?………………

"Sister…good one Mustang. I think I'd have known if I had a sister." Started Ed beginning to laugh but was interrupted as the girl pulled off her jacket and shoved an automail arm in front of his face, showing of the mark that showed it was a piece of Winry's work (I don't know if there is a sign but lets say there is). Ed stared at the automail and then turned to the girl who was glaring at him with those gold eyes.

"You my dear brother are mistaken I am your sister…well…half-sister. Your father is my father, but your mother is not mine." She said as she took her arm from his face then put her coat back on.

"I'm confused Colonel how do we both not know we had a sister." Asked Al who had kept quiet all this time.

"Why not ask me if I'm the one that apparently knows about you but you don't know about me." They all looked at her to continue. "Okay here it goes"

"_Trisha I'm back" called Hoehemien coming in from the dark rain outside holding a small bundle underneath his brown coat. (I am going to call him hoe cause I don't want to deal with the long name)_

"_Ssshhh…dear I just got the boys to sleep." Said Trisha walking in to the room and sitting on the couch staring at the bundle. As Hoe came to sit next to her she asked. "Is that her? She's beautiful." Said Trisha when he pulled back the blanket to reveal a pale haired baby a silver necklace was on her neck that Hoe took of quietly and handed to Trisha. "How old is she?"_

"_1 year same as Al only 2 months younger."_

"_2 months" she murmured._

"_Trisha…Honey I'm sorry I never should have agreed but I…I understand if you want me to take full responsibility…I mean-" Hoe was cut of as Trisha bent over the child to kiss her husband._

"_No we take responsibility and that's the way it's going to be the only thing we have to worry about is telling Ed and I'm sure Al is to young."_

"_Yes and Trisha don't forget when she is older we have to tell her about her other half her Ishbalan half and the way she…you know."(He means he raped an Ishbalan now please don't hurt me.)_

Next Flashback.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" Ed was screaming as his brother was being taken from him through the circle._

"_El Help me out here."_

"_I am trying Ed but I know." El came up with an idea her older brother following suit. (You know giving up body parts and all) As they carried out their plan they used both their blood to create the circle._

"_MOM!" was the last thing El heard before she blacked out._

_El awoke the very next morning apparently she had been the most serious because the automail had been attached already. El sat up and touched the necklace her step mom had given to her when she was six and told her a secret that changed her life. _

_Winry walked in and noticed El was awake tears in her eyes, "El oh my god Ed and Al don't remember you at all."_

"_I know they gave up there memory of me as a down payment. Alchemy. Winry I'm leaving now and I never want you to tell them about me until I reveal myself. This all was my fault and I'm going to fix it. I'm going to do this on my own." El was completely dressed and Winry was in shock El walked over to Winry hugged her and thanked her than was gone leaving Winry to do nothing but cry over all the shock._

Ed was shocked to say the least she was finished with her story and waiting for a response.

"Why didn't we know about this especially if she is an alchemist? Hey when did you become an alchemist." Asked Al the first to talk. "And why reveal yourself now."

"Well she is a classified alchemist in order to keep her hidden from you. She became an alchemist when she was 9 and she is now the youngest state alchemist since she is going to become known again. Then lastly we are forcing her to reveal herself she has no choice." Replied Roy to Al still calmly watching Ed's expression to all of this. 'He must be devastated I think he needs a hug' unfortunately Riza beat him to it, which brought Ed to a small blush 'how cute Fullmetal blushes'

"Wait a fucking second you mean to tell me all of you knew about her but I didn't," asked Ed starting to become mad and glaring at his newfound sister.

"All of us the whole damned military." They replied in unison.

"Now now Ed it was kinda worth it I mean I found away to bring Al back" everyone went quiet and stared at the lounging blonde on the couch

Yay hope you guys have some interest tell me how im doin and thx.


	3. Dating wtf?

Okay lets do this people I m in the middle of so many stories an I am really sorry for not doing this earlier if you wanna complain go ahead I wont reject it I so deserve it!

Chapter uhhhh I think man oh well next chapter here we go!

"What do you mean you found a way me and Al haven't even found one simple way to make a philosophers stone!" Ed was ecstatic that this girl marched in and claimed herself their sister I mean what was her proof there were probably a lot of other girls out there with automail arms. 'Name one.' 'well there was that one girl' 'yes but that isn't the point I mean check her out and tell me she isn't an Elric.' 'She is… damn me!' "And now your only fucking going to tell Al!" to say Ed was mad is an understatement he was furious.

"Yup that's right! Unless you care to make a deal?" she looked over at Mustang and gave him the famous smirk Ed thought only a Mustang could pull off.

"What is it Celestial?" said Roy a bit upset that she was pissing off Ed in front of him.

Ellen stood tall and waltzed her way over to Ed who was being held down by Al so he couldn't commit murder. "I will only tell if…" she paused for dramatic effect and bent really close to the seething Fullmetal. "If you dear brother go on a date with Mr. Colonel Roy Mustang over there." she said pointing a gloved finger at Roy who was blushing madly.

"WHAT?" he was kicking and struggling his hardest against Al unfortunately that wasn't going to help. Ellen took a step back with a smug Mustang smirk still gracing her lips.

"Well it's better than making a philosophers stone isn't it and besides this way I don't have to swear Al to secrecy and if I tell Al then your not going to know this way everyone wins."

"Except that I m going on a date with that bastard." Roy looked hurt at those words but quickly recovered.

"Celestial that doesn't seem at all appropriate for you to be stating." he said standing up from his desk and walking his way over to El.

"It seemed fine to me at the moment this way everyone gets what they want ne?" she said staring up at him daring him to defy his feelings for the blonde chibi. He couldn't.

"What do you say do you two accept this or will no one win in the end here." she said looking in the burning gold of Ed's eyes with her own melting gold.

"I accept." Ed said with a sigh in defeat. "So when are we gonna do this." he said looking up at Mustang with a look of betrayal for not helping him.

"I don't know Ed I must check my schedule after all I am a very wanted man." said Roy very cockily might I add. Waiting for an explosion from the golden chibi, there was none. Ed made a sigh and grabbed El's hand saying, "Come with us," then waving to the crew goodbye.

"Tomorrow night, Ed I'll pick you up at 7:30" Ed turned to notice the slight blush on Roy's face which in return caused a small blush to form on his own Ed quickly turned away but too late Roy saw it and so did El, her plan is working.

Phase one. Complete.

"So where we going Ed." said El Ed's hand still holding hers.

"Home."

"Why?"

"I still have questions."

"About?"

"Everything."

"Which is?"

"You?"

"oooooohhhhhh…why?"

"JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND WOULD YOU YOUR REALLY STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES."

Ellen was quiet for a moment before Ed looked back at his sister whose eyes were threatening to spill tears.

"Aw man I m sorry okay I didn't mean to yell."

"Weally."

"Yeah We…Really."

"I m glad to see it still works." she said with a light sniff as she gave a quick smile an wiped the fake tears from her eyes. "Ow what the hell was that for" Ed had thrown his automail arm across her head for the remark and walked ahead while Al helped hi sister up from the place she fell to.

"Like I said your really starting to get on my nerves."

El continued following quietly for a while until they reached a two story home with a small window on the ground saying there was a basement here.

"Roy never said you guys had a house." She said looking up at the house she hoped her brothers would soon allow her to call home as well.

"Brother decided since we spend more time in central that we should have somewhere to stay."

"Well why not the Barracks."

"To smelly," interjected Ed as he unlocked the house using alchemy.

"Nifty so are you gonna show me how to do that." she said as she walked up the three steps there must have been a certain type to get the door open and she would need to know it if she ever wanted to get in.

"Yeah yeah whatever maybe later."

El smiled as she walked past her older brother and into the house that was actually kept clean and homey. Bookshelves were surrounding the place left and right but it wasn't like she never expected that she resembled her brother enough to absolutely adore her own share of books.

"There's two rooms upstairs you can choose from if you want." said Ed as he sat himself down.

"Wait a sec Ed that was to hospitable you barely know me I could be Envy or something haven't you thought of that." This wasn't the Edward that was so commonly mentioned to her or the one she remembered, he's different and she couldn't out her finger on it.

But Ed was looking at the girl in front of him who just stood there clad in black and red leather.

'She has a point but how does she know about the Homunculi.' there's that voice again. 'Well if she was looking for the stone too she was bound to run into them at some time.' ' I guess but really she seems jumpy about me and I don't know it just feels like she's hiding something from us.' 'Yeah a lot of something.'

"So how do you know the homunculi?" said Ed as if it were the most casual question in the world.

"That's an easy one. I followed you." she said with a smile.

"Followed us how?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Every so often I would follow you guys to different place like Xenotime and even over to see Teacher." she said with a smile. "At some points I would linger behind just to investigate what you may not have."

"Well whatever." Ed was laid back until he felt a very metallic something bonk him on the head.

"What the hell was that for? Damn that hurt!" El merely smiled and waltzed to the front of him.

"Answer me Damn it!"

Now that was the Ed she knew. "Hey Ed where's you're room."

"Why?"

"Well you need something to wear for your date tomorrow and I thought I would look for something for you." she said a twinkle in her eye.

"What the hell no I chose what I wear not you."

"But you can barely change your self now how will you change yourself for a date and with Mustang you don't want him to show you up do you?" She said with a smirk ' that should do it.'

"Fine come on." Ed took a moment to look around the room for Al until he noticed a scent from the kitchen which meant Al was now preparing dinner. "Al we'll be in my room okay." he called.

"Alright brother." Ed led Ellen up to his room which just happened to be conveniently placed next to their library. El walked in first and noticed like the rest of the house it was a warm room with colors of blue and red adorning the well kept room.

Immediately El found herself at the closet pulling out different things. "Wow Ed some of these things look absolutely look brand new."

"Yeah Winry gets me a lot of things when she can afford it, same for the rest who say I should stop wearing all the leather." he sat on his bed bored until he found a few articles of clothing thrown at his head.

"Try those on." She said before he went digging for more.

This went on for most of the night. At some point Al had come in to watch the fashion show and every time Ed put on another outfit he could have another bite to eat and it was a strict bite because it was El who gave it to him. Ed and Al both found themselves falling into place with El as if she had always been with them. The most entertaining of it all was when Ed didn't agree on something that El did so they would end up fighting like cats and dogs. Only once that night did El prove she could indeed do alchemy when she transmuted the belt on Ed's final outfit into a glimmering silver chain.

They finally agreed on a black leather jacket that went past his hips and clung to him enough where he still had movement but showed that this young boy had some luscious curves. They put underneath the jacket a white button down shirt and just to make Ed happy they topped it off with blue shined black leather pants that sat dangerously low on his hips and when he moved just right the shirt lifted enough to show off his enticingly sun kissed skin. The belt was used to hang from Ed's pants bringing your attention immediately to the hips so that your eyes would linger there. Ed refused the boots El wanted to use instead Al insisted that Ed could use his regular ones if he would allow El to spruce them up. He agreed.

Well there we go I know it took sooooooooooooooooooooooo long but hey whats a girl gonna do whne she's moving away from her computer anyways th

And I need help I wanna put Ellen Elric with someone so who should I pute her with suggestions are open to anyone I m not picky. Thx

(C.A.14)


	4. You Like who?

C.A. 14

So sorry people I've been out forever and I know a lot of you have been waiting for this.

Now that I look back at this story I wish I could start over but I'm not and just gonna go with the original plot and all the stuff and start a new one later.

Okay FMA does not belong to me, not yet.

--

Grinning from ear to ear Ellen lifted a few apples into her hand and dropped it into the basket she was carrying. Her blonde hair was let down so she didn't resemble the grumbling blonde beside her so much and the red sundress helped with that matter as well.

"El are we almost done?" Ed asked a bit impatient, he'd been forced to come along while Al went to pick up a book they'd put on hold some time earlier.

"Uh huh, I just want to grab one more thing okay." She was a good younger sister and despite her being on her own for so long and immensely childish a very smart person, but what else would anyone expect from an Elric. "Hey Ed, can I ask you a question?"

Curious he lifted a brow and nodded his head to give her the okay. "Sure."

"Do you hate me?" she inquired casually just like if she were asking him to pass the salt.

"Of course not why even bother asking?"

"I'm **his** daughter, and his reasons…aren't exactly what you think. I know the story I told the military seemed like the truth but it was a lie and I didn't want them to know for some reason I guess." Ellen shrugged at the last part, she really didn't know why she didn't just come out with the truth. Probably because, like Al, part of her wanted to believe Hohenheim was a good man.

"Well than what's the truth?" he stopped walking and looked at the back of her head hands shoved in his pockets looking at her quizzically.

Turning there was a smile on her face her slightly darker skin glistening in the sun almost innocently, he almost wanted to smile back but he knew she was distracting him, What was it with this girl.

First she walks into their life, more like waltzes, than she's setting him up on dates, and laughing with them like she's always been there. How did she just fit herself in his life like that, was it just a natural reaction, were all those doubts being proved wrong? Maybe.

"Well?" he asked again.

Parting her lips to speak up she was interrupted by a hello from behind Edward that happened to be another blonde a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, Jean Havoc.

"Guess you two are getting along, nice to know, especially with your temper ay Ed?" he chuckled and let his gaze fall on the other blonde. "Nice to see you again Ellen, better that it's on nicer terms huh?"

El's gaze had moved away and she was blushing very, very softly apparently rearranging the contents of her basket. "Uh huh, n-nice."

Havoc was a bit, confused about Ellen's very subtle reaction and turned to Ed in curiosity, "Did I say something wrong?"

Ed was being observant and saw what was going on, he smirked. "Oh no Havoc, I think you said something completely right.

'Got you know sis'

"So how bout that date tonight Edward, gonna get hot with the Colonel."

"W-what!? You know it's not like that I'm only doing it to get the answer out of that little kid right there!" he growled back making a bit of a scene in the streets, when the citizens saw it was only Fullmetal they promptly ignored it, used to it.

Grinning Havoc lowered his voice and bent low. "If I didn't know better I'd say you want that date, cause the Edward I know would have just beat it out of her or found other means of getting his answers." And before Ed could even try to retort Havoc had straightened and turned away.

"Later Ellen…Edward."

Five minutes later Edward was fuming staring at where the man had once stood was only snapped out of it when El responded with an extremely late.

"Bye!" when people stared she just flushed the same color as her dress and moved closer to her brother. "Ed?"

"That bastard, damn him! He's dead!" but before he could march off El caught his arm and pulled.

"Oh hush you can't blame him for the truth."

"What the hell? I never wanted to date that egotistical colonel!"

She sighed and just dragged him in the opposite direction of the other soldiers exit. Unfortunately El didn't get far until she felt Ed's automail grab her arm and pull her to face him.

"Speaking of truth, how about you, you've got a thing for Havoc huh?" he was grinning now and Ellen froze under his identical gaze.

"I-I .."

"Come on El don't lie to your big brother, you like him."

"No."

"Liar."

"No."

"Than explain the blush."

And she was blushing which only weakened her defense.

"No."

"What happened to truth?"

"I'll only admit the truth when you do, you hypocrite!" she snatched her arm away and glared at him beginning to walk again.

"You're gonna be waitin a pretty long time than." He chuckled putting both of his hands behind his head and following behind the other blonde with a grin.

"Only until 7:30 Ed, only till than." She muttered biting into one of the apples she'd bought earlier.

Later--

"Not bad brother."

"Shuddup."

"But-"

"Shuddup."

"I…"

"Shuddup!"

"Al let him he's just nervous."

Ed was standing against the wall reading a book and casually tapping his left foot. The outfit worked for him obviously and Al was only trying to lift his brother's spirits. He'd gotten back from market in a pretty good mood but once about six o'clock hit he became completely aggravated with everyone and everything.

"I am not nervous I'm upset."

"Don't worry Ed I'm sure he'll love your look and you have a wonderful personality."

"I'm not nervous."

"You also got the whole height thing going on, it's so cute." She just continued to ignore him and continued sketching down in her notebook stealing glances at Ed every so often.

"Ellen you're really good." Al was looking over her shoulder while she drew and felt herself become a little embarrassed.

"Thanks all the circle drawing got boring so I put my time into other stuff too, you know." She grinned lifted to book up to show Ed. "You can come now, what do you think."

Relaxing from his pose he moved over to look at the paper and smirked. "Couldn't catch that real me, but … it'll do."

"Jerk,"

"So," Ed started, "What else you got in here?" he questioned snatching the book from her hands.

"H-hey! That's private!"

"Really, ohoho looky here Al, it's Havoc and what's he got here- hey. Ow! Come on … EL!"

She was beating him somewhat hard and eventually he let go of the book but she didn't stop there and only stopped when the doorbell rang and Al was at it.

"Brother, he's here."

"Yes!"

Ed just groaned while El jumped around in excitement.

--

Okay so there you go, I'm back! Ahaha

So tell me this are you okay with this couple for El or should poor Havoc be left out of this?

Don't forget to review ! buh bye

C.A.14


End file.
